heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-13 Tattling Tales
Tonight is just like any other night in Gotham except for the fact that Troia is once more in town. And this, she's come with a purpose. It's time for her and Jason to have a talk. She managed to find one of the warehouses she knows he uses and makes her way in via a busted window. Descending, she lowers herself to the dusty concrete floor and looks around. "Jason..." His name is called out and if she can't find him here then she'll check the next abandoned warehouse. "What now?" Jason sounds irritated. But that's mostly because he's dealing with a wound in his side. He's seated in the shadowy part of this warehouse, in the lit up medical section. He's shirtless, but that's only because he's bleeding from the side. He's barely wincing as he's more angry that he let himself get stabbed than he is in pain. He's good at handling pain. He was dead. He also doesn't even look up from his stitching of himself up because he knows who's voice it is and there's also the part where not many people know where his safe houses are. Striding over to him, she blinks. "What happened? Here... Let me..." She reaches out for the needle to do it herself. Her eyes sight is better, she can do it faster, et cetera. She doesn't like that he's been hurt. Not when she's come here to yell at him for continuiously trying to kill her friend. "Distracted?" "I got it." Jason almost snaps at Donna at this point, if only because he's not in the business of people taking care of him. Nobody's on his side anyway. That's pretty much the way it has been his entire life. Even when he was Robin. He was fighting with the people that were supposed to be his family. "Just... I hesitated. Shit happens." He makes sure he still has the needle and gets back to work doing a really bad job at self-stitching. And it hurts. "What's up?" "Quit being so damn stubborn, Jason. Let me help." Her normally bright blue-green eyes have darkened to a deep aquamarine. "I have a favor to ask of you." She once more reaches out for the needle. "Please, Jase... Let me do this. I can do it neater and faster so it will heal quicker with little pain to slow you down..." "Ugh, fine. Here." Jason is not in the business of arguing right now. He just holds the needle out, all the while the wound itself doesn't even look like it has been cleaned well. Jason always does everything himself and there's hardly any time to make sure everything is the way it should be. He's just a brat going through the motions until he dies. Again. "What kinda' favor? I'm not exactly everybody's go to guy right now." Gently, Donna tries to push Jason back into a semi-laying position at least. "I'm going to clean this better." Which is exactly what she begins trying to do. If he'll let her, of course. "Let me get you taken care of before we talk about it, yeah?" "Just spit it out. Everybody else already hates me. You comin' to say it too?" Jason is shrugging, even as he does lay down some so that the wound can be taken care of by someone with some actual knowledge in how to deal with this. Jason's eyes are automatically rolling as his mind races towards what billion things this could be about. "I could never hate you, Jase." Donna's eyes flash with pain for a moment before she goes about cleaning the would. She moves quickly and efficiently but her touch is gentle and it's clear she's taking great care with him. "I'm sorry you're hurting." And it does hurt her to see him wounded and bleeding. And to have his blood on her hands... she'll break down later. "What have I done to deserve this treatment from you?" "What the hell are you talkin' about? I haven't done anything to you." Jason is just cold and bitter right now. There's the occasional wince that comes with the nature of getting a wound cleaned, but Jason is tough enough to hold most of them back. He won't break down later. He'll find the bastard that stabbed him and got away and break him down later. "Look. It's just a bad month for me. Don't take eveything so damn personal. Now stop stallin'. What do you need?" At least he's willing to listen to this favor? "Then quit taking your anger out on me." A soft sigh comes from Donna as she goes about stitching the would, bringing her speed into play which allows her to have it done in seconds. It's only as she's putting a dressing on the wound that she speaks. "I came to ask you to leave Batman's current partner alone." She won't use his name and isn't going to call him Robin in front of Jason so... "Not gonna' happen." comes from Jason's mouth as he works on sitting up since the stitching part of this nonsense has been finished. Super Speed is awesome, apparently. But Jason's reaching up to run a hand through his hair, complete with making sure that he's not looking mean or angry or something. Can't be setting this chick off. "Kid needs to know who he's working for. Needs to know what can happen. And Batman isn't going to show him. So I will." "He know, Jase. He gets it. Trying to kill him though... Please... He's a friend." And she didn't know until recently. "I know you don't like him wearing that outfit.." Yeah, they've talked. "You can't take Batman's issues out on him though. He let you get hurt... He let...him get hurt... Go after Batman, fine. I'm certainly not the ass's biggest fan and can only say it's good we haven't met yet but... You're punishing someone who has nothing to so with any of it..." "Whoa. Slow down. Rewind the fuckin' tape. I haven't laid a hand on your little Bird Boy. So whoever told you that I did has got a serious case of the Liar Liar." Jason is starting to get angry, that's for sure and he's already standing up and heading over to the side to dig out a clean black shirt. Most of his clothes are black when he's feeling like this. Darkhearted bastard. "So, why don't you just let me do my thing. If anything, it'll toughen the little prick up." No speed but she does move after him. "Have you threatened to kill him? And he's not mine. You're both my friends. I just don't want to see either of you hurt." She's almost pleading with him now. "Talk to me, Jase. What's the deal between the two of you...?" "There's no deal." Jason pulls the shirt over his head and gets it pulled nice and tight against his body. He turns around to lean back against the dresser and looks at Donna. "So what if I threatened him. Big deal. He's going to have to deal with a lot worse than some words from a smartass if he's going to be Robin. Like, oh I dunno, the Joker." Jason is rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest in this next moment. "If he doesn't toughen up he's going to get himself killed. And I'll be damned if I let that brat take that away from me too." It almost sounds like Jason's trying to help? The mention of the Joker causes Donna to stiffen. "He already got him once." Stepping up to Jason, Donna sighs softly and reaches out to hug him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything. I just needed to know what's going on. Like I said, you're both important to me." Her eyes lift to meet his. "All I ask is you don't hurt him." "Pain is a part of life. I didn't get the luxury of having someone to run and tattle to whenever I got my feelings hurt. And neither should he." Jason shrugs his shoulders at these not-quite-demands that are coming from the Donna. "If he can handle me, then he's good enough to wear the costume. If he can't, then maybe he should find a new line of work. For his own good." A deep breath is taken. "You're right. You didn't and I'm sorry for that." She frowns then. "He wasn't tattling. It was brought up in conversation, Jase." She eyes him a few moments as if searching for something. The struggle is clear in her eyes and on her face. It's destroying her to see her two best friends hate one another. "Why him? Just go after Batman... The prick deserve it more..." Yeah, she's developing a healthy dislike for him. "Do you think I'm picking your Bird Boy out of the line up? Oh no. Everybody's getting theirs. They wanted me out of the Family? Fine. But each and every one of them is going to understand what they're missing. What they're losing." Jason's fist clenches in the midst of these words as if he were still feeling some kind of a way. "They all knew what they had to do. They all did. And they all chose not to. So now, they all get to pay." Donna blinks in complete and absolutely confusion. "What are you talking about, Jason? What did they have to do?" Blue-green eyes watch him carefully. "And quit calling him mine. He isn't mine anymore than you are. "I don't understand any of this anymore..." Jason is tossing on an epic smirk at that. "I'm just fucking with you. Relax." The smirk turns into a smile, if only because he loves messing with people. He just shrugs his shoulders, ignoring the other question because there's just no sense in getting down and deep with it. There's really no sense in spilling all of his emotional baggage. "Look. For you, I'll take it easy on the brat. Not as easy as you think, but I won't break any bones. How 'bout that?" Donna blinks a moment before rolling her eyes and reaching out to light smack his arm. "Jason! Not funny." And yet, she's smiling. When he concedes to not breaking any bones, she bites down on her bottom lip a moment before slowly nodding her head. "And no killing him?" Jason lets out an overdramatic sigh that is pretty much just the cue that he's already been through this but just because he's dealing with this chick he's more than willing to go through the explanation again: "If I wanted him dead, Donna, he would already be." Jason is quite sure of this statement, considering the way he doesn't even stutter the slightest in his words. Donna finally smiles warmly and leans up to lightly touch her lips to his. "Thanks, Jase. Really." Her hand then reaches down to touch his side and her eyes take on a troubled look. "Want to tell me what happened now, baby?" "Nope." Jason offers a shrug a bit, before pulling away from her touch. It's only because he's not ready to be getting all explanatory about what he's doing. He's doing his job. "I told you. Shit Happens. And now I'm about to happen to that little shit." Jason winks at her, before moving past to head off in the direction of where his armor and stuff is hanging up. Time to Gear up. A deep breath is taken as she watches him for a moment. She hates the way it feels as if she's losing her friend. Her eyes drop for a moment before she nods her head and walks over to him. "Alright, Jase. I won't push..." No matter how much it's clear she'd like to. She leans up to kiss his cheek once more. "Stay safe for me, baby." Jason sighs in the midst of pulling on his armored gloves. "Look. I know you want to know what's going on up here." He brings a gloved finger up to tap the side of his head. "But the truth is, I don't even know. Just ride the waves with me. I'll be normal again soon." It's a lie. He knows it's a lie. She probably knows it's a lie. But at least it's a lie that everyone can agree on it being awesome if it turned out to not be one. Donna's features soften and she nods her head. One hand comes up to caress his cheek for a moment. "I'll be here with you every step of the way, babe." Her eyes sparkle for a moment. "I'm going to kiss you now." And yet, she'll wait for his permission. And yes, she knows it's a lie. She can hold out hope though... Jason is trying to get ready to go kick some ass. He does not have time for this romantic stuff. "Hurry up. I got asses to kick." Jason cracks a smirk, even as he grabs the red helmet with both of his hands and proceeds to give Donna a playfully impatient look. There's a laugh from Donna that dies just before she leans up and gives him a searing kiss. Not exactly what one would call romantic. "Go kick some ass then, baby. I'll see you later. I'm gonna be in Gotham a while." Jason smirks the moment he's no longer being lip-seared by the Donna and pulls his helmet on. "Fix that window before you go? You're a doll." And then he's taking off in a quick run to leap up and onto the Jaybird, revving the engine and tearing out of the warehouse at a breakneck speed. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs